Mischeif and Mayhem
by TheWackJobOfYourNightmears
Summary: Never trust your younger sister and her best friend when they're plotting world domination or trying to hook you up with your long time crush. Really. It will only lead to ruin. Akuroku, Cleon, some KairixNamine. Rating may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother! I'm home," yelled two girls as they walked into the house. Both of them threw their school bags on the floor and ran upstairs. The two girls were in separate grades but had met in Algebra 2, the most boring class of the century.

As soon as they reached the older girls room they sat down and immediately started talking about, what else but, boys. The older girl, like her brother and father, had green eyes and red hair, not the 'fake' red that is actually orange, but blood red. She wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt that had been pushed up to her elbows and a pull over sweatshirt with a hood that she had cut the arms off of and had a picture of a 'real' bleeding heart that sat on the center of her chest. To her brother's distaste it showed about 1 and a half inches of her stomach that she would get yelled at for later. Her pants were huge black cargo pants with shiny metal chains hanging all over them.

The door opened surprising the girls.

"Hey girls what's up? What can I get my sister and her best friend to eat?"

"Axel, first of all knock," this got a smirk from Axel which was immediately removed by the blood cold stare of the two girls. "Secondly, she's not my best friend-"

Axel gasped, "WHAT!? Oh no. Cara's been replaced, cast into the dark. What should I do?" fake tears started streaming down Axel's face. All his sister could think was that Axel must really want a broken nose, but, in reality, he just wanted to see if her anger management classes were working.

The younger girl started to think of a response to help the chances of a fight. Adding oil to a flame was her specialty. "Axel! Teach Akito a lesson! You're little sister's a big meanie," she started smirking and you could almost see the evil in her deep blue eyes.

Cara wore an old dark green t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on it. Her pants were a pair of old jeans with holes in the knees, dressed for the slightly cooler weather of the early fall. Her hair was shoulder length, straight, and dark brown. On her head was a blue baseball cap with a picture of a cookie.

"Now Akito-" Axel couldn't stop smirking.

"She's not my best friend! She's my sister!" yelled Akito standing up and stomping on her brother's foot.

"Well I guess her anger management classes are working... to a degree. At least she didn't punch me... or worse, kick me" thought Axel not caring that he couldn't feel his foot.

"Okay, that works for me," agreed Cara, immediately hugging her self-proclaimed 'sister' and trying to get her to sit back down.

As soon as Axel stopped thinking he finally pieced something together in his mind, "Ah shit. Now I have two brats to take care of," Axel sat down on the bed in between the girls and put his head in his hands. "Don't you two torture me enough as it is?" Axel looked at Cara then Akito in hope of a kinder response than what was heard,

"But it's fun as hell to tick you off!" said Cara and Akito simultaneously.

Suddenly Axel's face was drained of colour. After about what seemed like forever he said "Go to hell, and let me guess you want a box of Strawberry Pocky and a box of Chocolate Pocky, two glasses of milk and an apple each, right?"

"Almost right, but hold the apples," said Akito shooing her brother out of her room.

"Shall I bring some tea and sandwiches?" mocked Axel smirking as the door was slammed in his face.

"Okay where were we before my idiot brother butted in here and started spewing all kind of crap from his mouth?"

"Boys," said Axel setting down the milk. "I would have knocked if only I didn't have three glasses of milk in my hand." Axel sat down drinking the milk he had brought for himself. "You may continue."

"And I thought my brother was annoying."

"My dear, dear, beloved brother Axel," Axel started worrying because of his sister's cold lifeless voice. "Now do you want me to help, oh, I don't know, the beautiful, gorgeous sexy crush of yours, oh what's his name...? That's right, Roxas, get a totally awesome boyfriend that, might I add, isn't you?"

Axel thought for a moment, "Ha! Like you could ever do that."

"Where is _it_," said Cara searching her cell phone.

"Where's what?" questioned Axel.

"Oh, Cara you're looking for _that_?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, yes, I am looking for _that_."

"What the hell is that?"

"_That_," said Akito while Cara shoved her cell phone in Axel's face. "-is Roxas's, yes, his cell phone number and I can give it to you now or torture you with it later."

"Akito, you know how much Axel loves Roxas. So I think we should be nice and torture him."

"Give me the damn cell phone!" screamed Axel as the cell phone began to ring.

"Hi.......hi Sora.......oh, sorry Roxas.......yea.......what........ We had Algebra homework? Who said that?....... The teacher, huh?........ Just B.S. it ........yea.........and............so........okay........hold on." Cara turned to Akito. "Since when does the teacher decide when to assign homework?"

"Forever."

Cara turned to the cell phone "Why can't you ask someone else......okay here you go. Akito it's for you." Cara handed the phone to Akito and took a piece of paper and pen from Akito's desk and got ready to write.

"Hi Roxas...... yea...... um, page 60 numbers....... yea I'll hold...... I was wondering what that was...... oh well.... yea go beat up your brother and his boyfriend go, go, go!........................... Hi...... how fun was it?......... Yea well page 60, numbers 28 to 56 even, and numbers 59 to 63 all......... yea, hold on. Cara you don't have to hide the paper you just wrote the homework on, I know that you are hiding it. Yeah, I'm back.... okay......... talk to you tomorrow...... yea........ He does......... yea....... it's kind of pathetic........ yea........ Axel was trying to get your cell phone number from Cara earlier........... okay..... bye..... okay. Axel, phone call!"

"Hello.......... he hung up!"

Akito started laughing "He hung up before I gave you way before the phone! I said bye after him and waited a while, said okay and you believed me? You really are stupid!"

"And just for that you're cooking tonight."

Axel left the room and the two girls started laughing hysterically.

"Akito, wait... wait until we tell Roxas!"

--------------------------school---------------------------

Cara stuck her tongue out at a dead rat suspended in formaldehyde as she walked into the biology lab. The whole place reeked of the stuff and she wrinkled her nose. The chatter of the few students already there was relatively quiet. She fished a raspberry Milk Maid out of her pocket, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth, sauntering over to her lab table. Her lab partner, a slightly gaunt, blond boy called Vexen was a certifiable genius, and also certifiably insane, so she let him do most of the work. Not that he'd ever let her near the papers, anyway.

"Hey," she greeted, plopping down on a stool.

"Hi," he muttered back, scribbling furiously in a notebook.

"Whatcha workin' on?"

"A theory of mine. I'm trying to see if it's possible to synthesize lucid shards with blazing stones…" he trailed off and continued writing.

Cara nodded sagely and pretended she knew what he was talking about. She looked up and sighed, Naminé, her partner in crime, wasn't here yet and she was bored. She chewed the caramel in her mouth a bit before continuing to let it melt. This class wouldn't be half as boring, she thought, if the teacher actually taught us anything worthwhile. Or even bothered to show up, for that matter.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naminé arrived and bee lined for the table next to her.

"Gah, sorry I'm late, I got held up by a teacher—" she began, but was cut off.

"You were making out with Kairi in the toilets again, weren't you." It wasn't a question. The blonde girl had the decency to look mildly ashamed, but that passed quickly enough.

"You know me too well," she sighed, then grinned.

"What?" Cara asked, slightly disconcerted by the demonic expression on her friend's face, despite being quite used to it.

"Have you found anyone yet?"

"No, Naminé, I thought we already discussed this!"

"Okay, okay, I was just asking! No need to get snippy about it!"

"Whatever…"

Elsewhere, Akito was chatting up Roxas.....

--the school library--

"Hi Roxas, how's..., AP Calc. going... that's a lot of big maths books."

"Our maths teacher, Miss Lockhart the work-a-holic, gave my class a project to do for your class" Roxas said

"What is it? Are you going to take all of out tests and do our homework." She received a stern glare.

"No, we have to make a maths project for you guys to do since over 3/4 of our class wants to be teachers and any of our projects that get an A you guys will have to do!"

"You're the only one who gets A's, riiiiight?" Akito was hopeful. Very, VERY hopeful.

"Yes." Roxas looked slightly confused.

"FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL!!!!!!!!!!" Akito shut up at the harsh look of the scary Librarian.

"No. If you want the teacher can help you with it but I will not fail or do it for you... or give you the answers, so don't even ask."

"Can I have the anwsers?"

"NO!"

"Can you help me learn-"

"NO!...wait... what?"

"Can you help me learn the calculator thingy for finding slope and y-intercept on the calculator so that it spits out answers?"

"Oh, okay! When?"

"You free after school?"

"Yea but the school is closing early today and we all have to be out by 2:15"

"That's fine my house isn't far from here and we get a ride with Squirrel."

"You mean Leon, the gym teacher?"

"Yea but we call him Squirrel because his first name is Squall and it's fun to annoy him. We'll meet you in the teachers parking lot where students aren't allowed."

"Bu-"

"It's better than meeting at the teachers pool on the fifth floor."

"Wha?"

"So will you come and teach Cara and me?"

"Okay. Bu-"

"See you!" Akito walks away smiling her plan finally in action.

"We don't even have a fourth floor..." Roxas looked at the books in his hands and just stayed quiet until the Librarian walked by and started to put away the books he was holding.

--

Roxas stood at the entrance to the Teachers Parking Lot. He was unsure whether he should go in or not. He took a step in. He quickly turned around to see Leon standing right in front of him.

"Hi Roxas. You're going over to Akito's today right."

"Yes."

Leon looked around the parking lot like he didn't want someone to overhear something. He reached into his long black over coat and pulled out his keys 'Okay...' Leon held the keys at arm's length and pointed it around the whole area and suddenly stopped and pressed a button. Directly behind him another car's trunk popped.

"Yep. I'm having bad luck today."

"Um, what was that about?" They started walking towards the car.

"Well you see where I live, with a bunch of friends, we all keep our keys on hooks inside of the car in the garage unlocked. I own a silver Porsche. It's the nicest car of all my friends. Every day I go to get my car and every day it's gone. They steal it. So I have to steal whatever car is left. And plus I'm not a morning person so I don't know what car I picked or where I parked it." Roxas put his backpack in the car and Leon closed it Roxas sat in the passenger seat. Leon started the car.

"Shouldn't we wait for Akito and Cara?"

"They take too long." Leon pulled out of the teachers parking lot and was about to leave.

"STOP THAT SQUIRREL!!!!!" Akito and Cara screamed as they sprinted to the car.

"STOP CALLING ME SQUIRREL!!!!!!" Leon roared.

Akito and Cara climbed into the car. "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

"Be quiet."

From that point on the car ride was mostly silent. The car pulled up to the apartment complex and pulled in. The building was a large brick building with several balconies out front but it was nice. It was obviously well kept and had some pretty ivy crawling halfway up the building. The flowers were all different colours even dark purple ones!

Leon got out of the car first and popped the trunk. He walked over to HIS silver car. On the window there was a note.

_HELLO LEON!!!!_

_THANKS FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR CAR TODAY!!!_

_~AXEL~_

_^_________^_

"Girls I leave it up to you to annoy your brother for me. I'm too tired."

"Sure thing Squirrel!" the girls said in unison while dragging Roxas towards the house and up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The main floor of the building was a sort of gathering area with a giant parlor and dining room. The girls pulled Roxas up three flights of stairs, completely ignoring the elevator. He was yanked into apartment number 8-D, and pulled up yet another flight of stairs.

'No wonder Akito does so well in gym…'

They finally arrived in a white hallway with two doors, one black with flames, and the other black with anime characters. They were at the latter door, and Roxas assumed it led to Akito's room. He was correct. The only thing that had him slightly confused was the lack of a mattress on the floor.

He knew Cara practically lived at Akito's house. Cara caught his look and informed him that it was too much hassle to pull out a mattress every time she slept over, so they just shared a bed. Walking into the rectangular room the bed was to the right pushed against the wall with a black bed spread with red Akatsuki clouds on it. Next to the foot of the bed was a closet door with various characters painted on it. To the right of the room was an old fashioned dark wooden desk with draws that had three chairs that didn't go with it. There was a border around the ceiling in pencil that Roxas saw was just started to be painted.

"Which calculators do you two have?" Roxas asked pulling out his TI-84 and a pad and taking a pencil from the desk.

"TI-83," said Cara, sitting down near the desk.

"Less expensive but not as many applications. You guys will have a hard time in the next section, I think." Roxas sat down in the middle chair. "Didn't Miss Lockhart give you a worksheet on this?"

"The printers in the teachers' room are broken," Akito sat down on the other side of Roxas, "That and the fact that the connector between her calculator and the TV was stolen… again."

"Ha, I almost forgot about that. Okay, so first you press your **STAT** key then the first selection is **1: ****Edit**… so press either **1** or scroll down to when it's highlighted and press **Enter**. It will show on the screen three columns **L1**, **L2**, and **L3**. Okay do you guys understand it so far?" asked Roxas.

"Yes," answered Cara, "You press the buttons that you tell us to and you'll text us during quizzes and tests all the answers!"

"No, seriously do you understand this?" Roxas was 'starting' to get ticked off with the girls laid back behaviour.

"Yea we get it," said Akito noticing the behaviour previously seen in Axel.

"Okay let's start with two points: (3, 6) and (1, 5)," Roxas write this down on paper. "To clear out any data that was left there go up to where the column name (L1/L2/L3) is flashing and press **Clear** not **Delete**, **Clear**, and then press **Enter**. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Okay in column **L1 **list the x-values (3 and 1) and list the y-values (6 and 5) in **L2 **so that across it will read 3 and 6 in one row and 1 and 5 in the other. Then press **STAT**, scroll one to the right to highlight **Cal **(for calculate) and press **4 **to get **4: LinReg(y=ax+b)** then **2nd 1** (L1) then **','** then **2nd 2** (L2) then **Enter **and the calculator should spit out '**a**' (slope or 'm') = ½ and b=-" Roxas was cut off by a red haired topless Axel walking into the room.

Axel had not been informed about Roxas coming home with the girls or had even noticed that Roxas was staring at him. Actually he didn't notice Roxas yet. He was too preoccupied by wanting to annoy his 'sisters' by barging into their room. He had just gotten out of the shower and put his boxers on still dripping wet because he couldn't find a towel and when he found one he came up with the brilliant idea to put the towel on his waist over his boxers to annoy the teenage girls.

"What would you guys like for dinner?" Axel asked while _finally _noticing Roxas.

The only problems were that A) Axel had a small crush on Roxas, B) Axel was shocked to see Roxas in his house, C) normally when you are shocked you drop what is in your hands, and D) the thing in his hand was his towel, thus his hand gripping the towel was the only thing keeping it from falling. Do you understand this situation?

The pale yellow towel around Axel's waist dropped to the floor revealing his black boxers. Like in any good cartoon everyone's eyes including Axel's and especially Roxas's eyes to go from the towel on the floor to the boxers and back.

"I-I-I g-guess I'll j-just make pasta…" Axel stuttered, slightly blushing by being seen in his boxers by Roxas.

Axel grabbed the towel not bothering to put it on and ran down the hall to his room screaming "SHIT! Where are my pants when I need them!?"

"Hey Roxas," said Akito and Cara who were in no way permanently phased by Axel's appearance, actually they were rather amused and thankful for it. You see now Roxas had at least seen Axel in nothing but his boxers and Roxas was slightly blushing which meant that the plan could move forward; of teasing Axel and annoying Roxas, plus they had a tutor that they didn't need. Who needs a tutor when you get straight A+'s

"Y-yes," stuttered Roxas.

"You think our brother is hot right?" smirked the girls as Roxas blushed.

------at dinner------------

_'Oh shit, he saw me in my boxers'_ Axel thought as he was getting more spaghetti. He was blushing and trying not to stare at the boy eating in front of him who was concentrating on his food.

Roxas was much better at keeping his emotions from showing. _'He looked hot with his hair wet and being topless... and having no pants on... must not think perverted thoughts. Must not think sexy Axel thoughts. Must not think naked Axel thoughts. Damn! Now I'm thinking perverted sexy naked Axel thoughts.' _Of course, this method of calming oneself down never works ever. Roxas had to learn that the hard way.

Unfortunately for Roxas and Axel, neither of them had the courage to interact with each other.

Cara and Akito had to intervene. Deciding who would come up with the plan was another issue that was decided by a competition of glaring, raising of eye brows, blinking and mouthing the words 'no, _you!'_

Cara thought that it was about time for Akito to forfeit. Kicking Akito's shin so that it would hurt but not cause the girl to scream sent the basic message.

Lost in their own minds Axel and Roxas did not notice the look of pain in Akito's face.

Akito recovered and began implementing the master plan she created with the brain she bought on the 'slightly used' shelf at the consignment shop.

"I love frogs. You kiss 'em and they turn into pretty princes!" Akito's Plan Z was in motion. Plan Y was only if Z failed.

"Pretty princes or emo-murderous-goth princes?" Cara had caught on.

"Your own personal perfect prince." Axel had rolled his eyes at this signifying to Akito that Plan Z: to get the two out of their heads was working on Axel, at least.

"Hmm..., gotta be emo goth." Cara started to get excited.

"With a chunk of colored hair!" Axel started to tense imagining what the person would end up looking like.

"And snake bites," Cara smiled an evil smile.

"Of course he has to have a good taste in music." Cara had caught Roxas giving somewhat of an agreeing nod.

"Has to like anime."

"A tattoo! I wanna boyfriend with a tattoo!!" Axel and Roxas sat up when hearing his just staring at the two excited girls next to them.

The girls seemed to calm down, then burst out singing "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes" in unison. After that was another pause. By now Axel and Roxas were no longer thinking about each other but about whether or not to call a psychologist.

"Frogs are icky and slimy, why would anyone like them?" said Cara with Akito agreeing before starting to eat again.

Akito got quickly bored that there was no longer anything random to talk about even though Plan Z succeeded. To fill the gap in their hearts they started flinging pieces of spaghetti and sauce at each other. Small pieces flinging off their forks turned into large handfuls from their plates.

"Girls STO-!" said Axel just as spaghetti landed in his hair. Axel just started flinging his food at Akito helping the food fight that seemed to happen every time they made spaghetti.

Roxas was stunned at the full out war but was afraid that if he moved his presence would be noticed just as a hand full of spaghetti, courtesy of Cara, hit Roxas square in his face.

Everyone was silent as they watched the glob of spaghetti rolled down Roxas face down his shirt and onto his pants.

Roxas joined the fight trying to use Akito as a shield which didn't work because of the height difference. Cara grabbed more food from the fridge and Axel covered her.

The battle drew out as the kitchen grew into a total wreck with mustard on the ceiling and... turkey on the walls? Everyone's aim was getting worse and worse until finally Roxas completely missed.

Okay he didn't really miss. I mean he did hit Axel! You got to give a point for that! But instead of hitting Axel in the face or chest with the handful of spaghetti he had hit the older man in the groin causing everyone to pause.

Roxas and Axel's faces turned bright red while the only thing that Akito and Cara could think was that their Plan X, which they never actually planed, couldn't have gone better.

"I-I think I have to go now." stated Roxas looking down grabbing his stuff.

Akito shouted after him. "Roxas, wanna take a shower? Wanna stay over? Wanna have sex with my brother?"

Roxas walked out the front door.

_'What the hell did I do? Now he won't talk to me__,__'_ thought Roxas as he walked the quarter of a mile home while covered in food.

"Look Mommy! That guy is wearing a salad and spaghetti!" He heard a child say, running the rest of the way home.

_'What the hell were Akito and Cara doing anyway?'_ questioned Roxas as he walked into his house.

----back in Axel's house------

"What the hell were you guy's thinking!?" Axel was almost furious... almost.

"Well you got to see Roxas." stated Cara.

"Saw him? Yea we saw each other! He saw me in my boxers, being unable to control you two AND we had a food fight!" Axel started pacing, "God, what the hell were you thinking not telling me?" stated Axel turning to Akito.

"I'm not God, she is. I'm Dammit."

"Well whoever you are, what were you_ thinking_?"

"We just wanted to help you get a boy friend. All you do is work and take of us so we wanted to help," said Akito leading Cara up to their bedroom. Axel just stood there as he heard the door slam closed.

"How the hell am I supposed to raise them? Who the hell are Cara's parents any way?"

----Roxas's house------

Roxas took off his shoes in the doorway and looked at himself in the mirror that was in the hallway. He saw himself standing there with sauce on his face and salad in his hair.

"Wow Roxy who wanted to eat you?" stated Sora coming down the stairs greeting his twin.

"Don't call me Roxy and I don't want to talk about it. I'm not in the mood."

"So you went over to Akito and Cara's place to tutor them, forgetting that Akito's brother is the 'totally hot Axel', as you would put it, and Akito and Cara, being witches and all with the draining the blood of chickens, decided to cook you and feed you to their leader Axel and he said you tasted bad... You had an interesting evening." Sora smiled and nodded.

"No, Axel didn't eat me. We all had a food fight."

"And this put you in a bad mood... how?"

"Well I got there and I started tutoring Cara and Akito then Axel came in with a towel around his waist he dropped his towel-"

"How would that put you in a bad mood?"

"REVEALING HIS BOXERS! And then at dinner there was an awkward silence and Akito and Cara talked about frogs and killer tomatoes we all got into a food fight and I hit Axel in the groin with spaghetti."

"That makes sense" Sora took his finger and got a sample of the tomato sauce from his brother's face and ate it. "You taste good."

"Don't you dare eat me!" Roxas turned and went up to his room slamming the door shut.

Sora called after him, "I WANNA EAT YOU!!!!!!!.... Please?"

----------

**A/N: How was it? I'd like to just inform you that Axel and Akito don't know much about Cara's family even though she stays over so often if you didn't pick up on that. I'll probably add more on that issue later. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

-Ring ring-

"Nnn... It's too early to talk," groaned Akito fidgeting out of Cara's sleepy death grip. Akito answered her cell phone so that the annoying ring would stop

"Hello?... Hi Sora... You ate who?... Axel cooked. How was Roxas when he got home?... That bad? ... It was just spaghetti... Yeah give me an hour to wake up Cara and all three of us will meet at the library... six people?...Okay bye.."

- At the library -

"Sorry we're late" yelled Akito running up to the library door dragging a sleepy Cara behind her.

"No problem. Kairi and Namine aren't here yet either, but they'll take a while anyway." said Sora as he led everyone into the library towards the Young Adults section.

"I thought I told you guys not to annoy me at work!" said the silver-haired librarian that was putting away books.

"But Riku, it's so fun!" cried Akito and Sora hugging each other making pouting faces.

"Why are we here on a glorious Saturday morning instead of in bed where we belong?" said Cara rubbing her eyes. "If it's a stupid reason, then I'll have to borrow someone's gun."

"Wait. Is this about getting Roxas and Axel together?" Riku was answered by simple nods. "I'm out! We shouldn't meddle in their affairs."

"Riku, if it wasn't for Kairi, Namine, and Akito we wouldn't be together cause you would have jumped off a bridge long ago." Sora had fake tears falling down his face.

"Oh, and later you guys have to tell me how you two got together," added Cara. Sora and Riku had gotten together when Cara was a new freshman (just last year) and Cara hadn't known that they were together until she joined the group through the most amazing and boring class: math.

"Well you see I had first seen Riku my last year of middle school. I was playing with my friends and he was in the corner with his emo pals cutting his wrists."

"That's not true. I only became suicidal after I met you crazies."

"B-but I had a good story planned!"

"Wait five minutes and I'll be able to take my 10 minute break and we can talk then. I think the Security Guard and my boss are getting pissed off at our loudness. Just look at the Manga section till then, okay?" Riku shooed them over to the manga section where they waited until his break.

After checking out several books (a.k.a. 8-15 books each) the three hyperactive teens met Kairi dragging Namine to the entrance of the library. They waited outside for Riku, not wanting to cost him one of his three jobs.

Shortly after Sora told the fake story of how he and Riku had met and got together Riku came out of the library with his snack of celery and carrots.

"Health freak," stated the four girls as Sora tried to steal some of the snack.

So what did I miss," asked Riku, ignoring the girls comment.

"The story of how you and Sora fell in love," said Cara with sparkles in her eyes.

Riku arched his eyebrow in a quizzical look. "By how Sora and I met you do mean how he was pushed by Sifer into me while I was making out with and fondling Kairi?" stated Riku crossing his arms over his chest.

"You made out with Kairi!" screamed Cara.

"Yeah, Kairi wanted to make Namine jealous and Hayner dared me to fondle Kairi with out getting punched by her."

"Pft," Namine interrupted, "you did get punched. By me, after Sora ran away I had to punch you for having the balls to touch my future bitch!"

"Guys! Back to Roxas and Axel?" stated Akito. "So Sora, what info can you give us? Do you know if Roxas wants to do my brother?"

"Besides the fact that you burnt a dirty image in my head, no I do not know for certain."

"Sora, have you ever seen Roxas's closet?" asked Riku. "There are several sketch books that are dedicated to Axel and a box full of stalker shots. And let's not forget the plushie."

"Why were you in my brother's room?" asked Sora.

"Because he told me to find his camera on the top shelf of his closet and everything came tumbling out."

"Well that makes sense. He does clean his room by shoving everything into his closet, though under his bed is spotless."

"Okay!" said Kairi. "Before I take Namine into a make out corner, is Axel in the stalker stage yet?"

"I don't know," said Cara, "It doesn't seem that way. At least it isn't obvious. I can tell that he has a huge crush on him but there aren't any pictures of him around his house. But I've never really been in his room before, nor on his computer. Akito?"

"Sora, you have a webcam right?" questioned Akito. Sora nodded as Kairi and Namine got bored and went to the corner of the library where bushes could hide their questionable activities. Akito continued her thought. "Let's go looking around in their bedrooms and on their computers tonight. Tifa, a.k.a. Miss Lockhart, told me that Axel has to work at the bar tonight, and I told her that I wouldn't be the one to tell him, and Roxas is going to be tutoring a bunch of kids then sleeping over Hayners house, right?" Akito received nods of agreement form all of the other teens.

They agreed on the plan and convinced Riku to help Sora out. Well Sora was the one to convince him. No physical contact of any kind for one week would be complete torture and, from previous experience, Riku knew that Sora could and would do it.

-Later at Aki and Axel's place-

Akito and Cara sat in front of Axel's laptop, in Axel's room while blasting music from various animes over the speakerphones.

"Girls! Why are you two blasting music on my computer, in my room, without my permission? Why not use Akito's laptop?" shouted Axel as he turned down the music.

"Because Akito's computer gave birth to a spider!" said Cara. Axel raised one eyebrow looking for an actual answer that was given by Akito.

"You knocked it off of the table when you were doing your pyro dance last week."

"Oops," Axel scratched the back of his head while showing an apologetic face. "I'll fix it. Oh, I have to go to work. Tifa needs some help at the bar. You know, if helping her at the bar hurts my chances of getting a teaching job I _will_ murder her. Any ways, Luxord will check up on you and if you need any help go over someone's apartment. Well, not Marluxia's… he's a little bit of a creep. The pizza will be here soon, money is under the cat. _Anyways_, get out so that I can get dressed and I'm going to lock my computer files."

Axel had already started to rummage through his draws for a dress shirt and the girls left his room to give him privacy.

"I can't believe that he didn't notice!" said Cara.

"That's his bad," replied Akito, waving a flash drive as if it was some banner of victory.

_-Flashback -_

"_What the hell Tifa!" screamed Axel from down stairs as Akito and Cara made their way into his room while Tifa 'distracted' him. _

_The two girls made their way to Axel's computer and Akito put a 'super' flash drive in it that would be able to hold all of Axel's files. Thank god for the hacking lessons and tools that Luxord gave her._

_Cara started to try password after password: bobthebuilder, mybelovidsister, Akito, Cara, Axel, Iwantmymommy, 123456, asdf, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz, 8D, ;P, pervert, PlanetInsanity, putabananainyourear. She tried various other passwords as well, all while Akito just stared at her, wondering why Cara thought that her brother would use those as passwords._

_Akito pushed Cara over and typed 'pyromaniac' and the screen changed showing a welcome sign before showing the desktop photo of Axel and Akito covered in sand and shells at the beach when she was two years old and he was 13._

"_I'm going to kill him for having that picture," muttered Akito as she used her computer magic to load all the files on Axel's laptop onto the super flash drive. Akito then put on some music so that whatever the two girls talked about wouldn't be over heard by Axel._

_Cara waited by the door listening for Axel to come up the stairs while she asked 'is it finished yet?' every 5 seconds. _

_When Axel was heard climbing the stairs Cara ran to the computer and the two pretended to search through the Library website. _

_Axel barged into his room and leaned against the door frame in his black undershirt __and a pair of dark green shorts. "Girls! Why are you two blasting music on my computer, in my room, without my permission? Why not use Akito's laptop?" shouted Axel as he turned down the music._

"_Because Akito's computer gave birth to a spider!" said Cara as she used her body to hide the flash drive and the 'Download Complete' popup on the screen. Axel raised one eyebrow looking for an actual answer that was given by Akito. _

"_You knocked it off of the table when you were doing your pyro dance last week."_

"_Oops," Axel scratched the back of his head while showing an apologetic face. "I'll fix it. Oh, I have to go to work." Axel turned around to get out a pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt form the closet. Akito pulled the flash drive from the computer with out bothering to properly uninstall it. "Tifa needs some help at the bar. You know, if helping her at the bar hurts my chances of getting a teaching job I _will_ murder her. Any ways, Luxord will check up on you and if you need any help go over someone's apartment. Well, not Marluxia's… he's a little bit of a creep. The pizza will be here soon, money is under the cat._ Anyways_," Axel turned to face the girls again, not having found the right clothes, "get out so that I can get dressed and I'm going to lock my computer files."_

_Axel continued rummaging__ through his draws for the clothes and the girls left his room to give him privacy._

"_I can't believe that he didn't notice!" said Cara._

"_That's his bad," replied Akito, waving a flash drive as if it was some banner of victory. _

- About fifteen minuets later-

The pizza arrived and Akito paid for it with the money from under the sleeping straw cat that was by the front door of their apartment. Axel grabbed a slice and laid down the rules for the girls, as he did when ever he left them alone for more than 2 milliseconds.

"No doing stupid stuff, no drinking, no driving, no photo shopping pictures of Demyx in a dress, no drugs, no tattoos, no pricings, no dying hair odd colors such as blonde, and, most importantly, NO BOYS! I don't care if they are gay or an adult, there are to be no boys in this apartment! Is that understood?"

"What about Garret?" asked Cara.

"Garret is two years old! Of course you can hang out with him! Plus you two have already decided that he will grow up to be a punk-goth, sometimes cross-dressing, Lolita loving, gay boy who has a green Mohawk."

"Actually, Cara and I thought that a purple and pink mow hawk would be best. I mean, those are his favorite colors."

"I feel sorry for that child," muttered Axel, " No rifling through my room! Be back around 3 am!" Axel waved as he made his exit and, after eating their meal, Akito and Cara ascended the stairs into Axel's room.

It turns out that Axel password protected ALL of his files so that neither girl could figure the password out. They tuned on Axel's webcam and plugged in the flash drive. Cara went to Axel's closet as Akito searched the computer files.

'_Hello'_ said Sora.

"Hey Sora!" said the girls. Sora was on Roxas's computer and in Roxas's room with Riku doing the same as the girls. As Riku and Cara searched closets Sora and Akito searched computers.

"You find anything Cara?" asked Akito turning around.

Cara stood standing in front of what she would call a landfill. She was frozen looking at the… mess… clutter, jumble, disarray, chaos, frenzy, anarchy of clothes, books, video games, candy wrappers, stuff, junk, posters, and more stuff, and more junk, more stuff and junk than one could ever imagine fitting into the space of a 'closet'. No wonder it took so long for Axel to find his work clothes!

'_Why are you two so still? Did the camera break?' _asked Sora. Riku went up to Sora's laptop to see if anything needed fixing. After all, Sora's idea of 'fixing' was hitting the electronic or throwing it against the wall.

Akito picked up the web cam from its place on the laptop and brought it over to the site which…

'_I believe that even Satan would be afraid of that… hell,'_ said Riku. The girls shut the door to hell and went back to the computer. _'Okay, I found the Axel chibi plushie, which is… surprisingly well-made on a sewing machine, if I can tell by the stitching. The photo box is filled with photos and drawing of Axel in a tux.'_ Riku continued to dig through the shoe box. It wasn't anywhere near full but it was enough to say that Roxas had been taken at least 100 pictures. Many were on fieldtrips that Axel had chaperoned and some were of group events that the gang had and Axel attended. All of them were attainable and some were from Facebook. There were some that were taken last week at Kairi's birthday and others that were taken four years ago. In the bottom of the shoe box was an extremely old drawing. _'This one is of Axel in a wedding dress.'_ Riku held the picture up to the webcam so the girls could see it. They all had a good laugh before Riku pulled out the sketchbooks. There were random sketches of Axel and mini-comics and short stories of events that Axel took a part in some how. There were writings of the stories that Akito would tell at school about her big brother. No one had noticed Roxas paying attention but he had written down every last detail.

Digging trough computer info was a lot harder. Sora couldn't find any trace of the drug called Axel on his twin's computer other than a link to Axel's Facebook page.

Akito and Cara looked through the files on the flash drive, deleting the ones that didn't have anything to do with Roxas. There were no picture files of Roxas other than the ones that were taken at group events, though Roxas was almost always the focus of the shot it wasn't as if he was blowing up the picture to see Roxas unlike how Roxas had enlarged every photo of Axel that he owned. Most of the Microsoft Word files were school related except for one that was a rather large file named "asdjfvandnva".

Akito and Cara shared the mouse to click on the _last_ file on the flash drive. That file contained the holy grail of jackpots. Every page was a photo of Roxas with a little caption underneath it. There were journal entries and a sappy poem. As being something that is completely private and embarrassing Akito had to read it to the others…

_Your love is what I want from you_

_My love is what I wish to give to you  
Each and everyday  
I go to bed thinking of you  
Wake up from a dream of you  
You are my world, my everything  
You have my heart, my soul, my everything_

I can be yours and yours alone  
Thru thick and thin I can be there for you

_If you want me I will always love beyond words  
You make me happy, more than you'll ever know  
Every minute without you makes me sad  
Your love is the air I need breath_

I'm happy with you around me

_I want you to be happier than any other  
I'm taking this risk bigger than any other  
I want and need you though I don't know if you want me_

_I'm giving you my heart its yours to keep  
I you want I will willingly give you 100% of it_

You caught my eye when I didn't think anyone could  
You being there reminded me that I could love  
You are the one I run to in my dreams

_I feel like there's no one to hold me in my sleep  
The one who will hold, care and loves me  
The one I belong to_

"And then he writes… _'I had better not be turning into a girl with all this sappy poetry that I just spewed from my… fingers(?)'_"

'_Awwwwe…' _said Sora, dreamy eyed. _'So what's the plan?'_

"Don't know," replied Akito. "Axel is going to the bookstore for manga and Cara and I were going to tag along."

"That's it!" said Cara. "Roxas and Axel like anime and manga! They are bound to start a conversation if they go to the bookstore! Riku has a car so he'll drive Akito, Sora and myself to the book store to stalk!"

'_Sorry! I have work tomorrow and you, Cara, have an interview for a tutoring job that you were talking about all week.'_ Sora frowned due to the fact that he wouldn't be able to see the date.

"SHIT!" cursed Cara as Akito rolled her eyes.

'_How did I become the driver?'_ asked Riku who wanted nothing more to do with this matchmaking. He only wanted to make sure that Sora didn't trash Roxas's room.

'_Because you have a license_ and _a car,'_ said Sora as he stood up. _'I'll check what Roxas's schedule is I think he leaves it in his underwear draw.'_

Sora opened the draw and started shouting "OMG! OMG! OMG!"

'_All of Roxas's underwear!'_ he paused, calculating what he was seeing, _'is still in the wrapping…. HE GOES COMMANDO!'_

Everyone besides Sora started laughing after a awkward silence. Sora's face was completely flushed when he took the calendar out of the draw. It turned out that Roxas didn't have anything to do on Sunday so the plan could work.

The group made plans for the meet-up and logged off of the computers for the night.

**AN: Hi! Sorry this is soooo late!**

**I'll try to update more often!**

**The sappy poem was edited from one that I found on allpoetryDOTcom. It is "****I am yours" by Malzy. It is so edited that you can't really tell that it was the same poem towards unless you read them both side by side. **

**Roxas: Why the hell do I go comando?**

**WJ: Because I thought that the look on Sora's face would be priceless. **


End file.
